


Star Trek: Traverse - Chapter 1

by charnard



Series: Star Trek: Traverse [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charnard/pseuds/charnard
Summary: A new Star Trek story with original characters (except a one), new adventures.





	Star Trek: Traverse - Chapter 1

Captain Arget wasn’t happy. Not a normal state for the officer unofficially responsible for the morale of the crew. Sure, in rank, it was the first officer Sandre’s responsibility. But it was clear that, on the Malala, the captain was the one who really determined the mood. And Arget didn’t like showing anything that could impact the effectiveness of his crew.  
“You’re unhappy about the conflict reports.”  
His thoughts were interrupted by the Vulcan he had forgotten was sitting there. Even with no outward emotions, Sandre had a keen sense for those around her. He stared at her, and she patiently waited for his response.  
“Yes. Isn’t that funny? A half-Klingon who dislikes conflict. It seems paradoxical.”  
“I don’t believe you find the conflict itself distasteful.”  
“You’re right. I...well, I’m frustrated that there seems to be no good way to solve it.”  
“You could let the Ferengi win.”  
He stared hard at her. Was this some Vulcan mind puzzle, like the many they had shared in his office in less stressful moments? Again, she waited without comment.  
“I could,” he said carefully, “but what would that mean for our mission?”  
“Ultimately, the Federation does not make first contact with the inhabitants of the planet. The Ferengi do.”  
“And that means their first interaction with other life, the universe of sentience, is…” he stopped himself. His Lt. Cmdr. Gor was a valued member of the ship. Gor had worked hard at the academy, proven himself time and time again. And yet, he seemed to be the exception to his race. His sharp mind carried none of the greed his relatives so valued.  
“Ferengi.” Sandre respected candor above all else. It was what made her a damn good first officer, her unflinching resolve to the truth. Arget needed that. But it still didn’t sound right to make that bigoted-tasting remark.  
“But for us to win, we’d need to break the Federation’s warp speed limitation. Which I’d be willing to do, if we could raise Admiral Janeway on the comm. Damn the solar flares!” He slammed his fist on his desk. Sandre’s eyebrows raised a fraction. But Arget didn’t regret the outburst. His passion balanced her composure. And he really did damn those solar flares.  
“So,” Sandre said evenly, “what will you do?”  
\--  
Gor was waiting for the call from his captain. Whenever it came to dealing with his species, his captain trusted him to mediate. And sometimes, he really hated that. He was proud of his heritage, proud of the steps his people had taken in understanding the Federation’s policies of generosity and altruism, but he knew that the steps were small compared to what the Federation expected of their members. In his young life, he had seen a new Grand Nagus appointed, one who sent warrior ships in defense of Federation planets. One who opened trade relations with Federation outposts and colonies. One who advocated a democratic process, instead of the oligarchy that had long held power. And yet, Gor’s Academy years had been filled with suspicion and lacked many friends. His people had drained allies for too long, inspired too many conflicts, for the past to be easily forgotten. He was one of the few who had chosen to join Star Fleet, a career that lacked any financial prosperity. He remembered his mother breaking down crying on the day he walked out of their home with his duffel bag slung over his shoulder. He shook himself, of the memory and of the wrinkles in his clothes. It was easy to let one’s thought wander when the comm was quiet. With the solar flares, there simply wasn’t any communication to monitor. He rechecked the readings, willing the comms to light up and let him know that they could resolve the issue with Admiral Janeway. But, of course, the solar flares hadn’t subsided, and, barring any miracle with the subspace relay, they were flying without a voice home. And that meant to the Ferengi ship ahead of them, too. It was now a game of follow-the-nagus, one they would lose without getting clearance to break the warp speed restrictions. He hadn’t realized he had sighed aloud until he heard a voice behind him say, “Yawning back there?” He turned his head and saw Lt. Price looking over his shoulder from the navigation panel.  
“Nah. Just waiting to play cultural advisor again.”  
Cmdr. Price gave him a knowing look. Price had been a few years ahead of Gor in the Academy, and one of Gor’s few friends. Of course, that friendship had started with a knock-down, drag-out brawl that they were both reprimanded for. But since then, the two had had an understanding of each other.  
“Cap’s going to come in and see you sulking about it. Chipper up a bit. At least you’re useful for something.”  
Gor tried not to let the sting of the comment show. He knew it wasn’t his fault that the comms were down, but it was hard not to blame himself for their lack of communications. He was, after all, the comm officer.  
“Yeah, well, at least I’m not just some glorified cruise-control.”  
“Eat gagh, Ears.” Price was the only one allowed to use the slur with Gor. It was a nickname that had started their friendship.  
“You would like it if you tried it.”  
“Even Cap doesn’t like the stuff. And if a Klingon can’t swallow it, no chance in hell I’m going to.”  
“You’re just agreeing with the Cap, like always.”  
“Yeah, well, I like my job.”  
“Sandre disagrees with him all the time, and she’s first officer.”  
“That’s why she can get away with it. And it’s not that she disagrees so much as she’s honest.”  
Their talk was interrupted by Gor’s comm badge. “Lieutenant Commander Gor, please see me in my ready room.”  
Gor straightened his shoulders and walked over to what he knew would be a difficult discussion.  
\--  
Arget was pacing. Gor and Sandre sat. Arget was deep in thought, constructing his thoughts to the rapid-fire solutions, and rejections, he would present.  
“We have a few choices, but none of them come without the politics. We can break the warp speed barrier, arrive at Zeta 12 before the Ferengi. But that shows our lack of trust with them handling first contact. We could keep at our current speed, and arrive after. But what will we arrive to? Are these Ferengi part of the democratic faction, or the old ways? We cannot assume one way or the other, and with no comm we’ve got no way to figure that out. If we speed up enough to cut them off before they reach the planet, it could be seen as an aggressive act. Damn, they know we’re here, why don’t they try to rendezvous with us?!”  
Sandre interjected.“There are two reasons they aren’t slowing down. If they’re of the democratic faction, they may assume we can trust them with first contact and see no issue with reaching the planet first. If they’re of the old ways-”  
“They want to get there first to set themselves up for profit,” Gor finished. He was practiced at keeping his voice detached and professional when discussing the outdated views he so wished he could distance himself from.  
“Precisely.”  
“And we need to make a decision quick,” Arget kept up his pacing, as if trying to keep up with his thoughts. “They’ll soon be within the planet’s sensor range, and I can’t trust that the solar flares will be strong enough there to mask their approach. We want this quick and clean, not leaving time for the inhabitants of the planet to see us and get nervous when we don’t come down to say hello.”  
“Could we wait until we’re close enough for their sensors, and then use the comms to hail the Ferengi?”  
Gor started shaking his head before Sandre finished the question. “If, by some chance, the solar flares don’t affect us in range of the planet’s sensors, the Ferengi ship would’ve already reached the planet. We’re just too far behind them, and the planet’s sensor range is pretty short.”  
“Could we hail the planet itself first?”  
“And say what?” Arget asked. “‘We’re on our way, sit tight, and don’t listen to the Ferengi until we get there? Y’know, unless they’re nice.’ The Federation would have our hide if we tried to pull that on first contact.”  
“Sir?” Gor spoke up, hesitant about making the suggestion. “What if we sped up enough to reach the planet at the same time? If their intentions match ours, presenting a united front is in line with the Federation’s ideals. If their intent is more, well, business-oriented, they’ll speed up and we’ll have our answer.”  
Arget kept up his pacing, as if he hadn’t heard. But Gor knew that Cap was simply processing what Gor had proposed, turning it over in his mind and testing the seams for weakness. The room, while he debated internally, stayed still and silent, except for the sound of the captain’s boots on the carpeting. Aget’s pace slowed more and more until he came to rest behind his desk. He turned to face his officers head-on. “Sandre. What’s wrong with that idea?”  
“Nothing.” She addressed her captain, clear-eyed. “Lieutenant Commander Gor is correct that we will learn the Ferengi’s intent while maintaining the procedure for first contact. We will also be able to limit how much we go over the warp speed restriction.”   
“I agree. Gor, what issues do you foresee?”  
“Well, the Ferengi will figure out what we’re doing, and if their intent is to exploit the planet, they may engage in a charade to convince us that they’re on our side. But, our presence will still limit any harm they could inflict.”  
“That’s a good thought. Our presence. It would be the only thing keeping them from going to town on the planet. And I don’t think the Ferengi would appreciate us playing babysitter.”  
“Tough.” Gor and Arget looked at Sandre. She went on. “The Ferengi are part of the Federation. They agreed to the statues and limitations when they joined. All citizens, whatever the allegiance, are beholden to those rules. As much as we want to avoid a conflict, so will they.”  
“War is good for business,” Gor muttered under his breath.  
“What was that?”  
“Rule of Acquisition number 34. The Ferengi aren’t afraid to make a conflict into an opportunity. Or, in this case, they won’t be afraid to make an opportunity of conflict.”  
Arget sat down heavily. “As I can’t see another option, that’s a chance we’ll have to take.”  
\--  
Price kept his cool when the door to his left whooshed open, but inwardly he was surprised. Usually, Ferengi cultural conversations took a lot longer. He loved Ears, but sometimes the man worked a little too hard to defend his race. Had they really reached a decision in just a few minutes?  
Arget walked to his position, standing in front of his chair. He waited until his bridge officers were settled, took a beat, and then announced, “Lt. Price, what speed would we need to meet with the Ferengi ship at sensor range of the planet?”  
“Warp 6.8, sir.”  
“Lt. Price, please increase speed to Warp 6.8. Everyone else, please prepare for first contact in approximately…” Arget raised his eyebrows at Price.  
“56 minutes, sir.”  
“56 minutes. Barely time to brush my hair.”  
A bit of tension broke. A few “Aye, Cap”s were thrown out, and the crew settled into their tasks.  
“I will be in my quarters. Commander Sandre, you have the bridge.”  
She nodded curtly and sat as Arget headed for the turbo-lift. He had a letter home to compose.  
\--  
Arget sat in front of his terminal. He had kept the report short, trusting Admiral Janeway to understand the politics that drove his decision. He tried to find something else to say, something to ensure that he wouldn’t get more than the required formal inquiry. He growled softly to himself, then queued up the message to be sent as soon as they had subspace communications again. He role as captain gave him the privilege of sending it first. He hoped that it would reach the admiral before the actual contact happened, so it could be seen as preemptive, and not an excuse after the fact.  
The door chimed. “Come in,” he called, not moving from his desk. The door whooshed open, and he heard a familiar tread behind him. The steps stopped about 5 feet from Arget’s chair.  
“We’re ten minutes from the planet, Cap.”  
“Shouldn’t you be at your console?”  
“Sandre sent me to tell you.”  
“We do have a comm system on-board. Just not to anyone else in the universe.”  
“She knew you’d prefer I come tell you in person.”  
Arget turned, “She’s both perceptive and discreet. I’m lucky for her.”  
Price stood there, center of mass to one side. His body brought to mind the word “jaunty,” which also described his nature. Arget had told him so many times to stand at parade rest, to be ready for any attack. Price always laughed it off, chalking it up to Arget’s Klingon half. As much as Arget wanted to protect Price, it was that stance that he caught the Klingon’s attention in the first place.  
“Cap?”  
Arget had been staring, something associated with aggression in Klingons. Price had no reason to fear him, but old habits die hard.  
Arget stood, took a step to Price, grabbed him, and held him. He bit Price’s cheek, intending it to be a light one.  
“Gentle, you’re going to leave a mark,” Price said carefully, trying not to move the part of his face Arget had gotten. Half-Klingon he may be, but he had inherited his mother’s sharp teeth. Arget released Price’s face, but still held his body and rumbled low. Price nestled closer. “You’re making the right choice.”  
“I know I am. But it still may go to hell in a handbasket.”  
“And if it does, you’ll deal with it.”  
Arget didn’t respond, but only squeezed Price harder, quickly, before letting go. He had the deep urge to pace, to think through every possible contingency again, to weigh and consider and work it all through. Really, he wanted to head to the holodeck, turn his battle program to level 11, and tire himself out to the point of mental exhaustion. But Price was right. They were a good crew, the best Arget had worked with, in any rank. In the few months since shipping out from Earth, they had hit relatively few bumps in the proverbial road, all of which were handled with skill and efficiency. This, though, could turn messy fast, and not in a way that could be solved by a bat’leth. Arget straightened his shoulders, something Price called “putting on his Captain face,” nodded for Price to follow him, and led the way back to the bridge.  
\--  
On the main viewer, the Ferengi ship loomed large. They hadn’t slowed any in their approach of the planet. But, they hadn’t sped up, either. A good sign. Maybe.  
“Away team, please prep for first contact. I will be leading, with Sandre, Price, Gor, and Legand joining me. Kitchner, you have command of the ship while we’re down there. Stay within 100 km of the Fenergi vessel, but please don’t scratch the paint. Park it and stay alert. Now that we’re out of the reach of the solar flares, I want Evans glued to the comm panel for word from us or Admiral Janeway. Evans, a response from home is priority number one for me, and I will return if it comes. In that event, Sandre will lead. A message from the Ferengi vessel is priority number two. Alright, everyone, let’s say hello to our new neighbors.” He tapped his comm badge. “Mr. Winters, please beam us down to the planet’s surface, 1 km from the city’s center.” With his away team standing in formation behind him, the familiar ethereal waves formed in front of his eyes, gaining strength until the reached their zenith, and slowly started to fade to a sight of a gorgeous city. He had to admit, this planet was impressive, and not just for the architecture. Star Fleet intelligence indicated that the inhabitants were a race of highly-intelligent, evolved creatures. They had come close to warp-capable vessels in a relatively short time, and local politics were generally for the expansion into the wider universe. This was a people moved by science and exploration, a people Arget respected already. It would be a short walk to the capitol’s center, and all reports predicted a hesitant but honest welcome. Arget had high hopes for the planet if they decided to enter a bid to join the Federation. Even if they didn’t, a race who had advanced this far would make a welcome ally. Arget slowed his wide-stepped pace a bit, to accommodate Lt. Cmdr. Gor’s stature. It was a natural act for him, having grown up in a mixed household. His father had been tall by human standards, but Arget had surpassed him by his first Rite of Ascension.  
Arget lead the team across the neatly maintained lawns. He knew behind him Gor and Price would have their heads together. Arget knew this would be a strain on Gor, which is why he had included Price. Behind them, Sandre and Legand kept their heads on a swivel. It wasn’t the inhabitants of the planet they were keeping watch for, but the Ferengi they hoped to meet before entering the city proper. The transporter crew hadn’t seen a transporter signature from the Ferengi vessel, but that didn’t mean they hadn’t sent a shuttle down first. Not all Fereni were as comfortable with transporter travel as Gor was.  
Legand spotted the party first, and mumbled a quick “Two o’clock, Cap.” Arget saw them in his periphery, but didn’t turn his head. Instead, he subtly changed the angle of their approach, planning on a wide arch to let them see how many were in his team and that they came without weapons drawn. First contact was always tense at the beginning, especially when races had pronounced physical differences. And, as the group came into better focus, Arget could tell there were. This race was humanoid, but with fur covering their entire bodies. Even in the small group, Arget could see a wide range of colors and textures. The leader had short, wiry grey fur, with a smaller dappled individual next to him. One had golden rosettes, two had splotches of earthy browns, and the massive creature a few paces to the leader’s left was a fiery red-orange. Their fur reminded him of Earth domesticated cats, but their faces were too pointed, weasel or fox-like. Their pointed ears were seated on the sides of their heads, giving them a cartoonish appearance by human standards. Arget hoped their ears followed the same rules as Earth mammals, that the upright, forward position indicated interest and not aggression. At twenty meters, the team came to a gentle stop. Arget squared his shoulders, and slowly opened his arms wide. He watched for any signs of offense and, seeing none, he said, “I am Captain Arget. This is my crew. We, as members of the Federation, congratulate your species for accomplishing interstellar travel. We have come to welcome you.” Behind him, Gor, fidgeted with his translator, ensuring that it was relaying Arget’s words across the divide.  
The leader looked surprised to hear his own language from these strange aliens, but quickly regained his demeanor. Good, thought Arget. A man who is cautious in the face of the novel. He could respect that.  
“I am called Speak. How is it that you came to speak in our tongue?”  
“We have observed your planet for a time, learned your language and a bit of your ways.”  
“You have monitored us?” It came a bit sharply to Arget’s ears, a defensive question.  
“Nothing sensitive. Mostly radiowave broadcasts and satellite transmissions. I, for one, am a fan of the music.”  
The female to Speak’s right made a face that Arget took to be a smile. “Ah, you have heard our children’s culture. I hope we should be judged on our academic merits.”  
“Any race that can achieve what yours has can only be seen as highly intelligent.”  
At that, tension broke. “Come,” said Speak, turning, “We will talk in the Hall, where the Council can learn of you.”  
Arget nodded for his team to follow. As they did, the red behemoth stayed planted until all members were between him and his leader. Where he could watch them. Arget could feel Legand’s reluctance to be surrounded, but Arget approved of the precaution. Any attack they attempted would be seen and countered immediately.  
Speak spoke as they walked. “My associates are Study and Read, twins and skilled in practical anthropology. Beside you, Captain Arget, is Dance, of our cultural department. Behind us is Secure, of the martial engagement school. And this,” he flicked an ear without looking, “is Chance, my mate and leader of females in political matters.” Arget nodded to each in turn, as did his crew. “As curious as I am, your and yours will introduce yourselves before the Council. That way, we may learn as one.” After that, they walked in silence the rest of the way. Arget wondered why the Ferengis hadn’t made an appearance. He didn’t want to break the quiet to check in with his ship, and trusted they would inform him of any developments.  
\--  
The Hall was a large amphitheater, with seating for at least two thousand. Even then, the seats and surrounding streets were flooded with people of all types and ages. Speak flicked an ear or nodded to those they passed, who parted easily as the group moved forward. Even from the streets, Arget could clearly hear those inside the Hall. A clever design, he thought, to allow speakers to be heard beyond the seating. Between that and Speak’s “learn as one” comment, it was obvious that this was a collaborative culture. They marched forward into the gleaming limestone amphitheater, and were led to the center of the arena. All around them, Arget could see folks quietly settling into their seats. In a grand box, five members were already poised, ears tilted forward and awaiting the announcement that would shake their view of the universe. Two seats, one center and one directly to its left, sat unoccupied. Arget figured the two leading them were the absent council members. They came to a halt, and Speak waited for the few stragglers to take their seats. Then he spoke.  
“Council, community, I present Captain Arget and his crew. They have been sent by a Federation, to welcome us. I will allow them to speak of their own behalf, and then we shall converse.”  
Speak stepped back, then nodded at Arget. Arget mused whether a first contact had even been quite so public.  
“Council, community, thank you for allowing me this opportunity to speak to you. I am Captain Arget. Besides my is my first officer, Commander Sandre.” He motioned to her, then behind him. “This is my communications officer, Lt. Cmr. Gor. His device allows us to speak freely. This is Lt. Jackson Price, and Lt. Cmr. David Legand, my chief of security. We are part of a Federation of planets, all committed to aiding and supporting one another.”  
A sleek brown council member stood, and Arget nodded to recognize him. “I am Forward, the leader of Science. Where do you come from? Such differences would indicate a wide variety of genetics.” She sat, and Arget nodded again.  
“Sandre is of the planet Vulcan. Gor is Ferengi. Price and Legand are humans of Earth. I am half-human, half-Klingon. The Federation is headquartered on Earth, but we have hundreds of worlds and peoples that we count in our numbers.”  
Another stood, and Arget allowed the member to take the floor. He felt more comfortable letting the inhabitants lead the proceedings, and answer questions as they came.  
“Why have you come here?”  
Arget knew this had been coming. It was always the big question. Thankfully, Star Fleet’s finest writers had formed a response that usually covered all the bases. Right at that moment, his comm badge chirped. “I apologize for the interruption, but I am being called by my ship. I will allow my first officer to answer your question, and any further. I respectfully request a moment to speak with my crew, and then we will continue.” No one moved, all waiting for Arget to begin speaking with those gathered still watching. He coughed, then asked, “May we speak outside of the hearing of the Council and community?”  
Speak said, “I apologize, Captain, but do you wish to cease the meeting?”  
“No, no. We just need to speak of a few matters, and then we’ll be back.”  
“You may speak to your crew. We learn as one.”  
Arget looked and Sandre, who subtly shrugged. Arget tapped his comm badge. “Arget here.”  
“Captain, Admiral Janeway has responded.”  
“And?”  
“She’d like to speak to you.”  
“And the other matter?”  
“No movement, Cap.”  
“Be ready to beam me up soon. I’ll let you know when.”  
Arget looked up at the Council. “My superior wishes to speak with me. The equipment necessary in onboard my ship. Sandre will answer any questions the Council or community have, as will the rest of my officers.”  
“You are leaving?” This from a large male who had stood. He had golden rosettes, like Dance.  
“Yes, Council member…”  
“I am Discuss, leader of males in political matters.”  
Arget nodded to him. “Discuss. I will return.”  
Forward stood. “Captain, would it be possible few I and a few of my colleagues to come aboard your ship? We would appreciate the opportunity to learn of and from you.”  
Arget smile, “We would be pleased to receive you, ma’am.” Forward started down the stairs, and he noted three others from the crowd moving, as well. He waited until the group had reached him. “We use transporter technology to travel. It is very safe, very fast, but can be...disconcerting the first time.”  
“Thank you for the warning, Captain.”  
He tapped his comm badge. “Five to beam up. I’m bringing guests of the planet. Please inform Cmdr. Hera to meet us in transporter room three. They’ll have a lot of questions”  
“Aye, Cap.” As the waves danced before him, he saw looks of surprise on their faces. As the amphitheater faded out, the transporter room faded in. He stepped down and turn to face them, but their eyes were everywhere else, studying a room he had never really taken the time to look at. The door whooshed open, and his Denobulan science officer walked in.  
“Welcome to The U.S.S. Malala. I’m Cmdr. Hera, and I’ll be showing you around. Please, if you would follow me.”  
Arget waited until the troupe of scientists had left, then headed to the turbolift. “Winters, I’ll take Janeway in my quarters.”  
As he walked, he prepared for the worst. But he couldn’t see Janeway getting too mad. After all, she had broken all the rules in her fight for survival in the Delta quadrant. It usually made her less stringent. Usually.  
He reached his quarters, and walked to his counsel. He gave his uniform a quick brush, pulled it straight, and then turned and walked over to the replicator. “Raktajino with light sugar. 53 degrees centigrade.” A mug appeared, and Arget took it to his desk. He sat back, took a sip, and prepared himself. A second sip, and he tapped the keyboard. Admiral Janeway’s face appeared, stern but familiar. “Admiral Janeway.”  
“Hello Arget. I must ask, do you enjoy giving me this much paperwork?”  
“No, sir.”  
“With the pile I’ve got now, I had wondered.” She sighed. “You’re not in trouble, Arget. In fact, the inquiry board sees this as just a formality. You were in a tough spot, and you made a conservative call. Not all captains would do that, and I appreciate that it could’ve played out much worse. I do wish I had known earlier.”  
“Yes, sir, but the solar flares prevented that.”  
“I’m aware, Arget. Your crew got the message to us at the first chance. Any word from the Ferengi vessel?”  
“None, sir. We sent a hail when my away team and I beamed to the surface. But the Ferengi don’t seem to want to talk.”  
“Have they sent anyone to the surface.”  
“Not that we can tell.”  
“Hrmm. What does Lt. Cmdr. Gor think?”  
“Gor is on the planet’s surface, both for communications and to intercept the Ferengi if and when they do decide to join the party.”  
“Good. How did introductions go?”  
“They’re a science-minded people, sir. They were open, and had the usual questions. A few of their science officials are onboard and Cmdr. Hera is giving them a tour. Sandre is still answering questions for their Council and the community at large. They seem to have very little privacy.”  
She nodded. “We had suspected as much from the observations. Communication and candor seems to be the primary focus. Do you anticipate trouble?”  
Arget considered, sipping his raktajino. “With them? No. I think we’ll be allowed to learn as much as we wish. Maybe more, if they’re this open. As long as we extend them the same courtesy, I think we’ll get along just fine. It is concerning that we haven’t seen the Ferengi yet, but I’ll hail them again after this conversation.”  
“Yes, that will be fine. Pleases keep me informed of any developments.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“And Arget?” She smiled. “Stay out of the solar flares. I can be more help before a situation develops than after.”  
He smiled. “Yes, sir. How are the pups?”  
“Willow is the proud mother of fourteen squirming mouths, but they’re all fat and rolly. I don’t know how the poor girl gets any sleep with all of the squeaking, but they’re all happy and healthy.”  
“Good to hear. I’ll inform Hera. She was waiting for the birth.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is an unfinished piece, I'm looking for feedback with what I have, maybe suggestions to get around my block.


End file.
